Our chains
by RO-VAN
Summary: I awoke here, I dont know where I am or How I got here. They say I'm crazy, They say we're all crazy, But i know theres something more and i'm gonna get to the bottom of it. Even if it kills me. (Vanitas and Xion) i dont own the picture. ill change it eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own kingdom hearts. _

Chapter one- the beginning (revised)

Slowly fading. The sense of all fear diminishing. Is that good? Is this my salvation? Maybe being trapped in a small room for the rest of my life is what I need. At least that's what they tell me. I reach out for my father as fatigue over takes me. If he thinks he can hide behind a one way mirror he's pathetic. The doctors strap me down, to a table…or is it a chair?

"Don't worry Ms. Fair." The doctor said. I blinked slowly, whatever they injected me with was distorting my senses. Why am I here? Oh yeah…Daddy and Mommy didn't want me anymore. Ever since I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia by that strange doctor I've never met, they were convinced I was sick. I didn't think I was sick. In fact I knew I wasn't, mommy was in love with someone else and I found out. When I threatened to tell daddy she convinced him I was sick and sent me to a special school for insane minors called H Block academy. Daddy believed her over me, and here I am now. Am I gonna die? Am I even scared of death? As I sit here with the crazy doctor strapping me down, I think will I ever see them again? Why would I care? I hate my parents, my mother was a horrible person to me, and my father? Well my father would rather believe her then me, so that's that. I could feel it now. I was passing out and everything was going black. I took one last look out the window, might be the last of the outdoors I'll ever see.

"Relax Ms. Fair." The doctor said, an evil glint in his eyes as he placed the mask over my mouth and nose to put me under anesthesia. "We'll take good care of you." My eyes closed, the last thing I saw was the untrustworthy look on the doctor's face. The question popped up in my mind again…am I gonna die?

I awoke in a room. How did I get here? Where am I? I sat up and surveyed the room around me. It was a normal sized white room. I was in a small twin sized very thin Cot, it had faded stripes with some unknown stains. The walls were faded, scribbles scratched into the corners from the previous owner and the ground was ugly cold cement. On the far side of the wall was a large metal door with a small window and a food slot underneath. I was so cold. No wonder, I was practically naked. I was wearing a pair of black socks and an oversized t-shirt. How long have I been wearing this? I noticed a clipboard hanging from the wall. I stood up and made my way over to it.

**Patient name:**___Xion Fair_

**Patient number: **14

**Age: **_17_

**Weight: **_132 lbs._

**Class:**_ D_

Was this some kind of identification? For some reason I didn't remember. Is that my name? Suddenly a brown sack was slid through the food slot, I went over to it and examined it. It was a small parcel, tied together with twine. I unwrapped it, inside were folded up plain under garments, a white collared shirt, khaki shorts and a blanket. I changed into the clothes, they fit loosely on my small frame but it was better than nothing. I took the blanket and carefully laid it on my bed, it seemed almost fragile. I ran my hand along the red worn out fleece.

"Where am I?" I asked myself quietly.

With a sudden thud the door opened, I saw red light flashing in the hall. I saw other kids my age walking into the hall way, some wearing the same clothes and others wearing much nicer ones. I followed the crowd and found myself in a luxurious dining room, all the nicely dressed people were eating there. There was a large buffet filled with delicious food, there were people getting seconds, even thirds. I must've stopped walking because I was confronted by one of them. She had long black beautiful hair deep brown eyes. She was wearing a white button-up with a red cardigan with black lining and a yellow and red anime styled bow. Her skirt was red plaid and she wore black knee high socks and fancy black shoes. She was dressed like the other females eating.

"Hello." She smiled.

"H-Hi." I dared to smile back.

"Are you new here?" She asked kindly.

"I-I think I am." I said shyly. She seemed nice.

"What's your name?" She asked. My cheeks heated up, everyone was staring at me...why?

"Xi-Xion." I hugged myself, feeling self-conscious about the sudden attention.

"Well, Xion? A reject like you eats in the D-hall with all the other pathetic losers…okay?" She said kind of perky.

What did she just call me? "Umn…e-excuse me?"

"Are you retarded or something? I said get lost, you don't belong here." One of her other friends walked up to us, I just noticed the people around me snickering.

"Oh Tifa go easy on her she's new here. I mean besides, she's crazy, she probably will bite your hand off if you're too nice to her." She laughed flipping her short brown hair, everyone was laughing loudly now. How was that being nice? Why where they laughing it wasn't really that funny.

"Oh Selphie your right, the animal's probably just hungry." Tifa turned around to her table and picked up the syrup container and walked over to me. "Here you go…whoops." She said carelessly and "Accidentally" spilled it all over me…I felt the warm, sticky substance stain my shirt and mat itself to my hair and cheeks. "Oops." She said with a smirk. I backed away from the girl and looked around. They were all laughing at me, I felt so humiliated. It got to a point people were throwing pieces of their breakfast at me. I looked back a Tifa and her friends. She pointed down the hall the group I walked with headed to. "_Your _area is over there." I backed away, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran down where she pointed, not wanting anyone to see me cry. One of the other nicely dressed kids stepped out of my way and turned to Tifa.

"Was that all necessary?" Said the one kid that didn't laugh, in fact he was quite fed up with his girlfriend's behavior. She was so immature.

Tifa walked over to him and tugged at his tie with her right hand and wrapped her left arm around his neck. "Oh baby she didn't belong here…now she'll be careful about where she treads…she has to learn just like we did."

"Didn't mean you had to make fun of her, she's going to get into trouble for running around dirty like that." He grumbled.

"So? She deserved it." Tifa leaned in to kiss her boyfriend but he turned his head, an irritated tone in his voice.

"Is that your excuse for everything?"

"Oh come on Vanitas don't be like that…it was just a joke." Tifa replied.

"Well your joke wasn't funny." On that note Vanitas pulled away and left the mess hall, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

I ran into the nearest bathroom I could find, and clean tried cleaning myself off. I tried getting the stick mess out of my hair but it was already partly dry, I'd need a brush for this.

"Here." I flinched. I didn't notice the girl standing next to me. She had red, shoulder length hair, fair skin with violet eyes like mine. Her uniform wasn't as fancy as Tifa's but was way better than mine. She was wearing a white button up colored shirt that she rolled up the sleeves on, a blue plaid tie that matched her skirt, black socks and black shoes. I took her brush, my hand trembling. "What's your name?" She asked with a smile. Oh no, I was NOT going through this again. I dropped her brush and headed for the door. "Wait! If an official catches a D-class with a dirty uniform you'll get punished!" I stopped. "Please, just let me help you." She said, she actually sounded like she meant it. I hesitated. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone you're in the wrong sector."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you go to orientation? When you woke up the D class was guided there."

"I was…but," I looked at my dirty appearance in the mirror shamefully. "I...ran into some trouble. I never made it there."

"That's okay you're lucky you have me!" She smiled.

"And, who are you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm Kairi Misaki, B-class…and you?"

"I-I don't remember." I hugged myself. Kairi came over and began throwing water on my hair from the sink.

"Well yeah, none of us remember." She sighed. "But as a D-class you should have gotten an ID card or something that would've told you." She said tending to my hair.

"Xion Fair." I stated. I remembered what it was but I just wasn't sure I could trust Kairi.

"Well Xion, how long have you been here?" she asked me.

"This morning." I responded flatly, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"Well, it is the beginning of the school year."

"So umn Kairi?" My voice was louder now. "What is with the classes?" I asked.

"Well Xion, do you know why you're here?" I shook my head. "This is a rehabilitation center for minors that are mentally insane."

"B-But I don't remember being insane." Kairi silently cheered as she had finally gotten the tricky gunk out of my hair and began brushing it.

"They said the medication given to us prevents us from remembering anything from before taking it. It helps make us normal. Anyway, there are four classes. There is D, the lowest where everyone starts. C, where if you be good and follow the rules you earn privileges and move up a class. B, my class, that's where you get more privileges such as computer time in the library, later bed time, less surveillance a better bed room and you can wander the halls and visit your friends until 11. Now the A class, that's like going to a rich private school. They can do whatever they want, they get their own PCs, game stations, giant lavish rooms, better food, they can stay out until whenever, they can have parties, etc. A-class people however also are extremely stuck up. I'm guessing one of them did this to you?"

I nodded. "How do you get to be an A-class?" Kairi Shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "You make your way up the food chain I guess. One day you'll understand." She pulled away. "Okay your hair is done." Kairi went over and put her brush back into her white and pink backpack.

"Kairi…what are you here for, I mean…what do you have?" I asked as politely as I could. I washed my face in the sink.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. I guess that would make sense, if I couldn't remember why would she? I ran my hands through my hair and noticed my still stained shirt.

"Don't worry about that. I still have mine from when I used it." She handed me a shirt identically to mine and I changed into it, it surprisingly fit perfectly. I wonder why she still carried it around.

"I have it with me in case of an emergency, good thing I do huh?" She walked to the door. Strange it's like she read my mind.

"Oh umn Kairi? Th-thank you." I stuttered shyly.

"Don't worry about it, and if you ever want to talk I'm in here during breakfast and lunch, no one comes in here anymore because they think it's haunted. Haha idiots. Anyway, see you around Xion." And just like that she was gone. I was grateful I met her. I walked out into the hallway and immediately saw people rush by me. I was confused, where was I supposed to go? I tried to ask someone but everyone ignored me. I was soon trampled by people and pushed to the ground. Feet coming in from everywhere, not even trying to go around me. I couldn't count how many times I was stepped on or kicked. My instinct was to curl up into a ball but before that could happen a hand yanked me to my feet roughly. I met eyes with him. He had unruly black spikey hair with golden yellow eyes fixated on me. He was wearing a red cardigan like the other A-classes with a white colored button up that wasn't completely buttoned up. His tie was crimson red that was slightly loosened and he had black skinny slacks with black sneakers. His stare gave me a strange feeling, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"T-Thank you." I mumbled. He leaned in close to me, I could feel his warm breath against my lips. "U-umn." My blush deepened.

"Welcome to your first day in hell." He chuckled darkly and walked away. W-what?

**Fin-**

Why are all my stories VANITAS AND XION? Cuz it's my favorite pairing! Don't worry ill have other pairings too. Tell me if you liked it and if you have any suggestions tell me…I'd love to hear what you guys think. Sorry about making Tifa the mean girl, it just came to mind. She's pretty enough for it. sincerely

_RO-VAN


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own kingdom hearts. _

Chapter 2- Friends

I've been wandering these strange halls for a while now. No one would talk to me. I tried asking someone but they all ignored me. Why? I was either laughed at, or totally shunned. What is with this place? Everyone's either mean or couldn't be bothered. I didn't see Kairi anywhere. So far, she's the only one I trust. A really loud bell rang and everyone seemed to slowly disappear. Were they going to class? I walked around till everyone was gone. I was too afraid to ask one of the teachers, I didn't want a crazy look from them too. The walls were plain white, the dark green class room doors all closed and locked. I wonder why they locked the doors? I came to the end of the hallway, left or right? I turned right, all the hallways kind of looked the same. How could anyone tell where anything was?

_**He-Help.**_

I stopped in my tracks. What was that? I looked around. "Hello?" No one. I turned back around when a bang sounded behind me. I turned back around to find a locker that had slammed open. What? I hesitated but slowly made my way over to it. I felt a dark presence emanating from it. It ran shivers up my spine.

_**Help. Please.**_

It sounded like it was coming from within the locker. The locker was so dark I couldn't even see the back wall, it was like a void. An empty, dark void. I stepped into it, almost hypnotized by the darkness. Almost immediately the door slammed shut. I turned around and tried pushing it open, but it wouldn't budge. Oh no.

(No one's p.o.v)

Kairi slunk back in her chair she was extremely bored.

"And as you see, if you divide the solution by three it-"the phone rang. The teacher tried to ignore the phone, Ms. Larxcene HATED being interrupted during a lesson. If the lesson was interrupted, it would run over time and God forbid her being with children any longer then she needs too. She tried to continue teaching but the phone just kept on ringing. She grudgingly walked to the phone and picked it up. "What?! I'm trying to teach my class!" She yelled into the phone. Kairi yawned and scribbled into her desk. "What? Fine. Fine." Ms. Larxcene lowered the phone and looked to the rest of the class with annoyed green eyes. "Has anyone seen or know the whereabouts of a…" Ms. Larxcene put the phone back to her ear. "What was her name?" She turned to the class again. "A…Xion Fair?"

Kairi sat up. "Xion?" What happened to her? She thought.

"Yes Mrs. Misaki? Do YOU know something?" Mrs. Larxcene asked. The entire class faced the red head.

Kairi blushed from embarrassment, she hated having this much attention in certain situations. She stood nervously. "U-Uh…umn." She stuttered.

One of the male students cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice and shouted. "Choke!" He, along with the other kids began to laugh.

Larxcene shot an annoyed glare Kairi's way. "Do you or do you not?! I don't like my time wasted Ms. Misaki." Kairi shook her head.

"N-No Ms. Larxcene. I do not." Kairi sat back down quietly. The boy who felt the need to insult her shot a smirk in her direction. The teacher went back to her call in private.

"Vanitas." She whispered angrily. It agitated her to even SAY his name. She hated him with a passion. He was so mean to her and her friends, speaking that he used to be one of them. However, that was the past. He stuck his tongue out like the childish basturd he was and turned around. She wanted to rip that stupid tongue out but Kairi kept her cool, for now at least. Besides, she had bigger things to worry about like, was Xion okay? Where was she? She prayed nothing bad to Xion. "Oh God please let her be ok." Kairi whispered to herself.

(Xion p.o.v)

I cringed, my fingernails digging into my skull desperately trying to press my palms more into my ears. Voices, voices everywhere. They were loud, booming and scary. I fell to my knees, how big was this locker?

_**Let me go!**_One repeated. Over and over it shouted, it sounded like a boy. A young one too.

_**Get me out of here! **_Another screamed. I hate this. I want to leave but, I can't find the door. It was almost like it was gone. I feel like if I yell, no one would hear me. If I screamed that my voice would be drowned out by all the others.

_**Leave. While you still can. **_The voices stopped, they all stopped. It was almost as if they were quieting themselves to let that one speak. The voice was softer, and in a more calm almost, state. I uncovered my ears.

_**Don't trust him. **_It was a girl's voice, I noted. Three light slivers appeared, the locker door had returned and the air slits were letting light in. As I crawled to the door I thought of something and stopped.

"W-Wait. Why did you b-bring me here?" I asked.

_**Warning.**_ Huh? What warning? I was about to open my mouth again but the voice continued.

_**Don't trust the dark one. **_It said. "Who's the dark one?" I asked. No response. I guess she was gone. I crawled to the entrance and looked back, nothing. No more voices. I stood up and pushed on the door, it still didn't open. Something in my mind was telling me to push harder, I threw all my weight against it and it flew open. I felt myself stumble to the ground and land smack on my face. To make matters worse, other students were around. How long was I in there? It didn't matter. They were laughing at me, I wanted to hide. I looked up at them, a pale blush on my face.

"Aw, she really is retarded!" Said the other girl from this morning, Selphie was it? One of them walked up to me. He had chocolate brown spikey hair, tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes. He held a hand down to me, a toothy smile on his face. My eyes met his.

"Here, I'll help you." I shakily took his hand. He looked just like that other boy from this morning but different all at once. I stood and the laughing group slowly cleared out. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Do you have a name?" He asked.

I thought that maybe I couldn't trust him but his smile suggested otherwise "X-Xion Fair." I replied. His smile quickly disappeared as his eyes had widened. What? Did I say something? I realized he was no longer looking at me. I followed his gaze to the locker. That's when I realized it was gone! The dark room I mean. The locker was just a regular, old locker. How could that be true?! I know what went on in there. When I was inside of it if felt like a huge room. However, I had remembered what Kairi had said. We're all crazy, everyone that's here. I didn't really believe that but maybe she was right. Maybe all those voices were my imagination. He made his way over to it.

"Namine." He whispered, peering into the locker

"Huh?" I asked. My head tilted. Namine? Who was Namine? I wondered.

(No one's p.o.v)

Vanitas leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. He was secretly watching the duo. He smirked, he had all the information he needed. He walked out of the classroom hall and looked around till he spotted the office. He confidently strode into it and headed straight for the principal's office.

"E-Excuse me! Sir? You can't just go in there!" The secretary exclaimed. Vanitas ignored it and walked into the office. The silver haired principal was on a very important phone call when he had walked in.

"Yes, yes that will be-"Vanitas cut the principals conversation short by hanging up his phone. The man was enraged. "Vanitas! Why would you-?!"

"Number 14 opened the witch's locker." Vanitas said indifferently. The principal was surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"She got the locker open." Vanitas repeated.

"But, we've tried everything in our power to open that! How did she get it open?" He replied. Vanitas shrugged.

"I didn't see. Between periods she just, fell out of it."

"Is it still open?" The principle asked.

"I don't know Doctor Xemnas, but she managed to open it." Vanitas responded.

"Hmm, well it looks like our little Namine is trying to reach out to one of our students. Which means we have the chosen one in our grasp. I'm going to tell the boss about this, I want you to keep an eye on her Vanitas, do not let her out of your sight. At least not until the boss say what to do next." Dr. Xemnas ordered.

"I'm not a baby sitter." Vanitas crossed his arms. Xemnas only chuckled.

"You will be if you want us to keep up our end of the bargain. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby brother would you?" Xemnas threatened. Vanitas considered his words.

"Alright fine. I'll watch the little brat." Vanitas said.

"Good, now off with you. I have business to attend too." He chuckled darkly.

Deep within the bowels of the school a blonde haired, blue eyed girl huddled close to a dark corner as she just finished another drawing. She examined her work. It was a girl with short black hair in a long black, leather coat. elJzsdnvaf

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin-

R and R, thanks for those reading and for that person whose reading in china, you're the only one in all of china reading. I don't know why I mentioned that, I just thought that would be kind cool to know...

Thanks too-

Arthur Dewalt

Namine031898

Faulty Wiring

And

Ivy-story for following.

Faulty wiring- I know I did, I'll try my best though. Thanks for the feed back.

k byes .

PS: It's always in Xions p.o.v unless I say it is not that's why I don't always say it's in her p.o.v. Sorry for any confusion.

_RO-VAN


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own kingdom hearts. _

Chapter 3- past

"Ok so, who has the first offering?" Kairi smiled. A blonde haired boy stepped up, he had light skin and cerulean blue eyes. He had a B-class uniform on like most people in here and a white with black checkers wristband on his left wrist and a small oil lamp in his right hand.

"Here, it's an oil lamp. In the D-class dorms it gets dark and cold at night, this will give you some light." He grinned and set it down next to me. I felt really awkward here. After my confrontation with that strange locker thing, the boy named Sora, I think? I couldn't remember. Anyway, he brought me to the bathroom Kairi said she hung out in to talk about it. When we got here there were many new faces and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up when I saw them. Kairi said because I was a new friend and a new student, she and the others would each give me something to help me survive this place. She said they did it for everyone in the friend group when they started out, but it still didn't make me feel any less the center of attention. I didn't like being the center of attention. "My name is Ventus by the way, you may call me Ven." He smiled and sat back down in his place.

"Thank you, V-Ven." I muttered. That Sora boy walked up to me this time. I was surprised when I met him, and not just because he looked like that boy from this morning. He was an A-class but unlike the other A-classes, he was really nice.

"Here." He presented me a small jacket. It was darkish blue and had two red triangle shaped eyes on the hood and two little ear kind of things sticking out of it. I ran my hand over the soft fabric. "I'm Sora. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything else, but this will help you when you're cold and like Ven said, it gets really cold around here at night." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's when the Ghosts come out at night and haunt the hallways." The other Ven said, he looked just like the first Ven, but his wristband was black and white instead of white and black…what's the difference again?

"Please Roxas, there's no such thing as ghosts." The tall Silver haired boy replied.

"Then how do you explain all that moaning at night Riku?" The First Ven asked. The Riku guy shrugged.

"Horny Teenagers?" he replied. Roxas laughed while Ven looked disgusted.

Sora didn't get the joke at all. "Anyway, here." He unfolded the Hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Aw." Kairi gushed. "She looks adorable in that." I blushed. Adorable? Hardly. "Hey, isn't that your brother's hoodie?" Kairi asked Sora. It was Sora's turn to shrug.

"It WAS but he doesn't wear it anymore, so I stole it from his room." Sora smiled. He was right, this was warm. I fit my arms into the sleeves and hugged myself. It was soft and had an 'old' kind of feel to it. "Oh, and Xion. If people ask where you got it say you found it lying around. If the staff found out we gave you this stuff you'd be in loads of trouble." Sora added.

Kairi nodded. "As would we." I nodded understandingly. Sora sat down next to Kairi and they smiled. "Oh! Wait, I got you something too." Kairi got up and went into her backpack and pulled out a smaller, rolled up one and handed it to me. "Here, this is to carry your stuff. This is okay to say you got it from someone, back packs don't really break the rules." I looked at the backpack. It was white with black flowers on it. It had two pockets which I found pencils and a notebook in.

"Thank you Kairi." I said. Kairi nodded and sat back down. This is how it was for the next ten minutes. In total I got a hoodie from Sora, a backpack and supplies from Kairi, an oil lamp from Ven, matches from Roxas, and an extra blanket from Riku. I thanked them all. These people were really nice for helping me, at least I can trust some people.

"Well, lunch is almost over." Kairi said checking her watch. "We had better get going."

Wait, what about the locker thing? "Wait Kairi, remember the Namine thing?" Sora brought up. Everyone's attention immediately focused on Sora, especially Roxas's.

"N-Namine?" Roxas asked in disbelief. Sora nodded.

"Earlier today, Namine's locker was open." He said sternly.

"But, how? No one could open that." Kairi asked shocked.

"Who's Namine?" I asked. Sora sighed.

"Namine is an old friend of ours, one day. She disappeared." Kairi looked at the ground.

"They said she had recovered and had been picked up by her parents." I turned to Riku who was now talking. "But we're smart enough to know otherwise."

"Once you're in this school, you're not allowed to leave unless they let you go but once you are, they say you're not the same." Sora said somberly.

"She said she discovered a way out of here, and that we could all leave but… we didn't believe her." Roxas said. "She came to me to try to convince me to go with her, I really wish I had."

"But then you too would have disappeared." Ven said in attempt to cheer up his twin.

"At least I would have been there for her, like I should have been." Roxas said. I noticed the tears in his eyes, Namine must have been very important to him.

"She didn't come to school the next day," Kairi continued the story. "We all thought she made it out but, that wasn't the case. I would have known if she had."

"How?" I asked. Kairi spoke again.

"I went to check out her room and her sandals where still there, along with other things she would have taken with her."

"How do you know the things weren't just…left behind?" I asked. Roxas sighed. Angry tears streaming down his cheeks, I could tell I touched a nerve by asking that.

"Because she didn't alright?!" Roxas growled. Ven pat his back.

"Calm down Roxas she's just curious that's all." Ven said. Roxas tried calming himself down.

"She left behind some belongings that she always had with her." Riku answered my question. I nodded feeling kind of sad I made Roxas so angry.

"Anyway, when we asked what happened they said her parents picked her up but Namine told us she was an orphan." Sora said trying to lighten the mood.

"How would she remember that?" Xion asked.

"Some people remember parts of their pasts, others don't." Kairi said.

"Namine was a different kind of girl." Ven said. How was she different? Apart from remembering her past and being taken she sounded pretty normal.

"She had what people called a psychic ability." Riku said.

"Psychic?" I asked. What did that mean?

"She could see the future sometimes, then she would draw it on a sketch pad she always had with her." Riku replied. Wow, that sounded amazing.

"Was that why she was taken?" I asked.

"Most likely." Riku said.

"After she disappeared the staff went through her stuff and took everything away. To this day we still don't know what happened to it." Kairi said.

"Well, what do you think happened to her?" I asked. Sora thought for a moment.

"I think they found out about her ability and took her to use it somehow." Sora said, I giggled. This situation wasn't funny, but Sora's thinking face was entertaining. I immediately stopped when Roxas gave me a death glare. That sounded terrible but that still didn't explain the locker thing.

"Her locker was the one thing they couldn't get into." Kairi once again answered my thoughts. Was she psychic too or something? "I overheard some teachers saying the locker contained some secrets Namine found out about this place, but since it was never opened, no could see them."

"Some people wanted to find the secrets for blackmail, some believed it contained the way out, and we think it has a clue to where she is." Roxas said.

"But the head faculty wants to protect whatever is inside. They don't want students finding out what's in there." Ven said. Strange. There are so many secrets here, so many plot holes. My eyes widened. That dark room, in the locker. Was that Namine trying to show me where she was? Was she trying to get me to come find her? I remember what she told me, it was more of a warning then a cry for help. What if I tell them about what happened? What if I tell them about the voices? Would they believe me? Would they tell people? I decided to keep my mouth shut, for now at least.

"Wow, that's terrible." I said.

"Anyway, Xion what were you doing in there?" Sora asked me. The bell rang thankfully and I quickly stood.

"Well I'll see you guys later." Ven said stretching. I nodded and left the bathroom before someone tried to ask me again. I kept all their gifts in the backpack and hugged it close. The hallway was crowded again and no one seemed to notice me. I still didn't know where to go but for some reason I had an urge to see Namine's locker again. When I got there people were searching through it. I couldn't see much, but other than a small blue notebook they didn't find anything interesting. Hm...I tried getting closer but something suddenly blocked my view, or rather someONE. Huh? I looked up and golden orbs locked on my blue-violet ones, they were the same ones from this morning.

"Class is that way." He smiled pointing behind me. The smile creeped me out, it wasn't real, more of a lopsided, two faced kind of smile. What the Fu- what does that mean? He answered my question.

"My name is Vanitas, I've been assigned by the principle to personally guide you to each class each day." A guide? That made me feel extremely uncomfortable. Does that mean I'm going to be watched now? Am I going to disappear like Namine? I shuddered at the thought. "Well? Let's be off shall we miss?" he held out his hand respectfully. I shakily took his hand and his smile grew wider. "Haha," he chuckled rather darkly, and he gently kissed my hand. "We will have LOTS of fun." I blushed darkly and he led me to the last class of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin- thanks to

bookworm93

And

Namine031898

For reviewing.

Namine031898- yeah, it tells me on my email, sorry if it creeped you out :P

bookworm93- thank you. : P

Things that don't make sense now will be explained eventually so don't worry. Thank you for your support, please keep reading and thank you!

P.S- the hoodie was an unversed hoodie.

_RO-VAN


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own kingdom hearts…

Chapter 4- Silent cries

I sat quietly in the back of the class. Why did I feel like everyone was staring at me? I looked over to that Vanitas kid and he was slouched forward in his seat next to mine, his head against his hands and a bored blank stare on his face. He caught my eye and winked. I blushed and looked away, where my eyes met another's. Only this time, they were brown and angry. It was the girl from this morning! There were 5 rows in the classroom. I sat in the third one, Vanitas sat in the second and the girl was in the last row, in the 3rd seat up. The door was on the right of the room. Tifa was practically staring daggers at me. I fidgeted which got Vanitas's attention. He looked at Tifa with a straight face. Was there something between them? I looked at my hands on my lap unwilling to continue this co-confrontation? Was that the word? Either way it was really uncomfortable. Vanitas leaned over to me and took one of my hands. I blushed darkly and stared into his eyes.

"Don't worry about her, she's just pissed I dumped her. If she ever bothers you, let me know okay?" He said sincerely. Vanitas was definitely a character. He gave of a façade of a kind, sexy gentlemen but something about him irked me. He wasn't…quite right. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt like I couldn't really trust him and yet, he made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My cheeks kept heating up when he talked to me. I think they're red. Oh my God, how embarrassing. "Okay?" He repeated. I finally nodded. He smirked and let go and stared back to the front of the room. I dared to look at Tifa again and she was still looking at me. I shuddered, I really didn't like any of this.

The bell rang and I think the day was finally over. I stood up, grabbed my new backpack and I exited the class room. Where was I supposed to go now? I walked down the hallway. Maybe I can find Kairi and th-

"Where are you going?" Vanitas asked from behind me, rather suspiciously. I stopped. What was I supposed to say? I wasn't going to tell him I was going to find my friends. After all, he was sent to me by the same people who they said took Namine, I couldn't trust him. Can I? He walked up next to me and flashed me another lopsided smile. "YOUR dorm is down that way with all the other D-class dorms." He pointed down the hall behind us. I sighed, I was gonna have to follow him. I hugged my backpack close and followed Vanitas. For some reason I couldn't help but feel on edge. Why was Vanitas sent to escort me? What did I do? Was it because I opened Namine's locker? Or was it more than that? And how come Vanitas was chosen to watch me, why not someone else? And…I looked over at him as we walked…why is he here? He caught my eye and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked. I shook my head. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I just get kind of shy." I replied quietly. Vanitas smirked at me.

"Oh, the fair maiden finally speaks." I blushed and looked at my toes. "You know, there's nothing to be shy about, I think your voice is pretty…like you." He said smoothly. I blushed more. We arrived at the long grey boring hallway that connected to the room I woke up in this morning. There were many other boys and girls dressed just like me. They all had boring looks on their faces, like their souls were sucked right out of their bodies. Some looked at us with the slightest of interest on their almost emotionless faces which seemed like all they could muster. It was like a zombie seeing live flesh for the first time in months. How could they miss us? Vanitas stood out like a beacon of red and black in a dull sea. He led me back to the door of my room. At least I think it was my door, they all like the same. My doubt was denied as the door to the room opened and the clipboard with the sheet that had my name on it was in there…wait. How did Vanitas know where my room was? I looked at him but he ignored my glance.

"Well…this is your place. I remember having a room like this once." He put his hands into his pockets. I sat on the cot and placed my bag beside me. Vanitas's golden stare gazed around the small room. In all honesty I wanted him to leave. It was nice having him "escort" me, and all that but I really wanted to be alone. He sighed and turn towards me. "Alright well…I'll be off. I'll be back tomorrow morning after breakfast. Just follow the other D-classes to your rank's cafeteria alright? We don't want any more commotion like this morning." He said. We? Is that why he was sent to watch me? Because I caused trouble? I would rather believe that then think he was here because they were watching me and were planning to take me away. I said nothing and he scoffed. "Well? Did you hear me?" He crossed his arms. I nodded, snapping from my thoughts. He observed me for a moment and then smirked. "Pretty lady, you should come down from the clouds," he came over to me and leaned down to my level. My eyes met his and he cupped my chin slightly upwards. I gave a small gasp which made him chuckle quite darkly. "You might fall." Wh-What is that supposed to mean? I felt my cheeks heat up once more. Damn him. This guy makes me feel so weird. Why is he always so close? More importantly, how come I never want to push him away? I hated feeling like this so-so conflicted. My eyes widened. Vanitas was A LOT closer than before. I could feel his warm breath against my lips.

"Haha, cute." His eyes sparked in a hypnotizing way. My blushed deepened. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. "C-Can't wait." I uttered. He gave another small chuckle and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened even more as he pulled away. He stood up straight and put his hands into his pockets. His smirk turned into that famous lopsided smile and he left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed considering what just happened. Wh-What was all that? I looked at my hands. Was it possible he l-likes me? I kind of smiled at the thought. That would be nice. I gave a small giggle and began to unpack my things.

(Vans P.O.V)

Ugh. I couldn't get out of there soon enough. I wiped my lips on the back of my hand as I exited the D-class hall. I smiled so much I felt like my mouth was gonna fall off. Luckily the stupid girl fell for my cover. It wasn't that hard to make her think I liked her. Stupid Tifa almost ruined it though. I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting this brat till Norty figures out what to do with her. She's not my freaking problem, how many times must I say that? I headed to the A-class cafeteria to get some dinner and I saw my baby brother across the room. Sora isn't that much younger than me, only by 11 months. I'm 17 right now, he'll be 17 in a month or so. But I call him my baby brother because he acts more like he's 8 then 16.

Sora caught my eyes as he took his tray. His stare was stern and almost sad. I in turn, rolled my eyes and continued on. This is how it normally went between us. He sat down at an empty table and pulled out his laptop. I grabbed my food, secretly watching him from the corner of my eye. I snickered quietly, Sora was definitely the dullest knife in the drawer. Everything he used to do would annoy me greatly. However, his so called "tying skills" amused the hell out of me.

Sora sat there tying one letter at a time looking unnecessarily frustrated. I typed my I.D number into the machine, #412 and I sat down at my usual table. My best friend Seifer sat across from me doing something on his phone, Selphie sat beside him primping in that little mirror she always has with her, Tifa was sitting across from her and a seat away from me, talking about herself again or something while another one of her friends Olette just agreed. My other friends, Rai, Terra and Fuu sat with us too. They were all doing their own things while I just, poked at my food. I decided to go with the steak and mash potatoes.

"Why are you late?" Terra asked me looking up from his homework. I groaned but before I could answer, Tifa answered for me.

"He was busy with his new girlfriend." She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend." I replied glaring at her. She scoffed.

"You were all over that-that ugly tramp!" She crossed her arms and glared back at me. I smirked. I went over to her seat and took her hand. I led her to a more private part and wrapped my arms around her.

"Listen babe, there's NOTHING going on between us. I don't even like her. I just need to make her trust me." I rested my head on her shoulder.

"But why?!" She demanded to know.

"Because," I charmed, "the principle said I needed to watch over her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Trust me, Xion's nothing more than a pawn and besides, she's not as sexy as you are." I kissed her. Tifa wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, melting into my embrace. I got her. In truth I disliked Tifa as much as I disliked Xion but I knew if I broke up with Tifa at a time like this she'll spoil everything. I didn't originally want to tell her anything about the so called "plan" but I had no choice and besides I did not want this slut bothering me and causing any more trouble than she does now. I pressed her against the wall before pulling away. She looked at me and sighed reassured. I sent her another of my signature smirks. It wasn't hard charming girls, in fact I did it all the time. I enjoyed using them and they were all so gullible. Hey if you're sexy like I am, use it to your advantage. Besides, dating Tifa brings me a lot of street cred, not that I care about that. Being with the most popular girl in school is like reading a diary full of everyone's deepest, darkest confessions. I know almost everything about everyone, and why would I need to know that? To mess with people of course. There's nothing more entertaining than discord in people's lives. Not even Sora's I.Q. Just conflict for other people over all is amusing to me.

I led Tifa back to our table and we continued to eat.

(No one's P.O.V)

Sora leaned back in his chair and pretended to be working as the couple returned to their seats. He watched in secret as the couple continued eating and the girl switched seats with the person next to her boyfriend to sit by him. The boyfriend smirked at her and placed his hand on her bare thigh, close to the hem of her short skirt. He leaned in close to her and nibbled her ear. But that public display of disgusting implied sexual affection was not what angered Sora, but rather the conversation he just overheard. Vanitas, his older brother was messing around with his new friend, and he would NOT tolerate that. He closed his laptop and packed his stuff up. He picked up his finished food tray and tossed the trash, leaving the dirty plate and tray in a neatly stacked pile beside it.

"I have to find Kairi." He uttered to himself, slinging his blue and silver backpack onto his shoulder and carrying his laptop case close. "She'll know what to do." Sora walked past 2 of his and Roxas's friends. One was Hayner, a dirty blonde with green eyes and light skin and the other was Axel, a red spikey haired man with green eyes and light skin as well, and he had two black triangle tattoos under both of his eyes. Hayner was an A-class like Sora and Axel was actually a student teacher. Axel was pretty cool though for a teacher, he taught a small cooking class. He said he didn't know how to cook much, he just liked the idea of eating the kid's homework.

"Hey wait Sora where are you-"Hayner managed as Sora ran right past them. Axel scratched the back of his head. Hayner looked up at him. "Where do you think he's going?" Hayner asked. Axel shrugged.

"Who knows?" He replied.

(Xion's P.O.V)

I shivered. The room had a small window with bars close to the ceiling, so the only light that was in my room was from what stars where out tonight. I decided to try out my new things. I grabbed a match and lit it to better view what I had. I grabbed the hoodie and placed it over my left shoulder with my free hand and grabbed the oil lamp. My match began to go out so I had to do this quickly. I put the small lamp in an empty corner of the room and after a few tries I managed to light it. I blew out the match and tossed it underneath the cot. Out of sight out of mind right? I sat in front of the lamp, cross legged and I put on the hoodie and hugged myself. This hoodie somehow smells familiar. I kind of enjoyed it though. I looked around the walls and sighed, it was then that I heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the hall. My eyes widened and I put out the lamp and picked up the pack of matches and jammed them into my backpack. The footsteps came closer, I took off the jacket, packed the rest of my new things and slid the backpack under the bed just in time for the door to open. A light flickered on causing me to flinch at the sudden brightness.

3 men in white lab coats walked in. One had long sliver hair and yellow eyes, he had tan skin and was a little taller than me. Another which was much shorter, had short purple mixed with blue hair that draped over his left eye, pale skin like my own and blue eyes. The last was the worst however. Well, in my opinion. He had long dirty blonde hair, light skin, green eyes and a wicked smile. He sent shivers down my spine in a way not even the crazy locker thing earlier could ever have.

"Hello Number 14, I am Dr. Vexen. No you may not call me Dr. V, Mr. Vexen or the V –man. I have heard these all before and they are all quite irritating." Dr. Vexen started going over a clipboard he held in his hands.

I nodded and swallowed nervously. "Y-Yes, I can see how…th-those would be." I replied soft and shakily. This guy rubbed me the wrong way. In fact, all three of them did.

"Indeed. Well Xion, how was your first day here at…H.B academy?" He asked. I crossed my legs and rubbed my hands together nervously.

"Umn…okay I guess?" I asked.

"Is that a question Ms. Fair?" He asked me, his creepy smile disappearing. I shook my head quickly.

"I-I don't know sir. It was okay." I replied looking down. Dr. Vexen scoffed.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He demanded. I complied.

"Good," he wrote something down. "Now how was your classes?" He asked. Oh crap. I didn't go to any of them except for that last one, what am I supposed to say?

"They were, very uhhh," I tried to think of a believable lie.

"Uhhh?" He looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Umn, I found them to be….e-extremely….teach...full." I squinted my eyes, avoiding his gaze. That sounded horrible. How could anyone believe that?

"Uh…huh. Okay then?" He wrote something else down, sighing. Then he unclicked his pen. "Well, this has been informational, thank you Ms. Fair." Then he, and the other two men left, but not before the yellow-eyed one eyed me suspiciously. When they were finally gone, footsteps and all, I felt relieved. I don't know what that was about but I'm glad they didn't ask anything about Namine. I'm am even more glad they didn't notice my stuff when they left, I sure would have. Suddenly a tray slid through the food slot. I got off of my cot and sat next to it. The tray had a fried chicken leg, mash potatoes and green beans. On the left of the plate was a glass of water and a small, white, almost see through capsule. I held it up to the light to see it better. Was this that medicine Kairi told me about? There were small black numbers on it that read 14. So it is for me then, how odd. I didn't realize how hungry I was until just then and I quickly ate. I looked at the pill for a little longer before deciding to eat it. I mean if Kairi and the others trusted it then I should too right? I popped into my mouth and drank the water. The capsule tasted like nothing and was thankfully easy to swallow. I put the glass back onto the tray. Now what am I supposed to do with it? I shrugged as sudden fatigue began to overtake me. What time is it? I yawned and as if right on cue the light shut off. I feel too tired to question it and headed to my cot. I sat down on the side, and grabbed my backpack as my eyes started to slow its blinking pace. Why am I suddenly so tired? I took out the hoodie and put it on. I zipped it up, put on the hood and smelled its soft blue fabric. It smells like something so familiar but I don't remember what. Right now I honestly couldn't care less, I was border line passing out. I grabbed the blanket Riku gave me, laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

I squirmed. I tried to see but everything was pitch black. I felt like I was being held down by something strong…something big. I felt like my lungs were being squeezed, like my entire body was doing everything it could to stop my breathing. I felt alone, scared, and more importantly…watched. Yes I am being watched. Eyes everywhere, cold, evil, golden eyes. They were pupiless orbs and they laughed at my pain, thrilling in my misery. I felt empty. Suddenly the eyes slowly drifted together. They formed together, creating two giant pairs of golden eyes only this time, they were human. They stared down at me, as I desperately tried to breath. I wanted to leave, I wanted to escape, and I wanted to move! But I couldn't. I was stuck, stuck in the lifeless darkness where everything light came to die. The eyes watched me intently as I tried calling for help. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared. It was so amazingly bright I had to close my own eyes. I shut them tightly, unwilling to open them again, but I did. There it was, floating before me in all its shining glory. A red crystal heart.

I sat up, my eyes wide. I looked around and all I saw was the plain room I fell asleep in. It was a dream. I breathed hard and ran my fingers through my short black hair. It felt so real, the pain. It was so vivid! I pushed off the blanket and moved my legs over to the side of the cot where they touched the floor. The floor was icy cold but I was too petrified to care. I sat there a couple minutes. Other than my breathing the room was eerily silent. I stood up and moved around to calm myself down. What was all that? It was so horrible yet…so familiar? I don't know. I didn't want to go back to sleep though. I didn't want that dream again. I sat on the floor and hugged my knees. The icy floors kind of soothed me.

I don't know why those golden orb eyes were familiar, I've never seen them before. Well, I don't know that. Up until this morning I don't remember anything. They didn't look human though, that was for sure. I laid backwards on the floor and spread my arms out.

"Just forget about it Xion, it was just a dream." I tried. That didn't work though. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I sighed. Suddenly there was a thump, my eyes snapped open. What was that? I looked at the ground before putting my ear back to it. Another thump. Strange. There was a sudden quick breeze of something getting shoved through the food slot. I sat up and looked at the door. There was nothing but a small folded up piece of paper and what sounded like fading footsteps but by the time I looked through the small window on the top of my door, which I had to stand on my toes to see through, there was no one to see. Strange. I looked at the paper and unfolded it. I couldn't see anything, obviously. Its pitch black in here. I went into my backpack and pulled out the matchbox. I sat on my cot and set the unfolded paper down. I lit the match and burned my finger.

"Ow." I quickly blew it out and sucked on my finger. Damn it. I can't waste these. I lit another, more carefully this time and looked at the paper. "Wh-what?" My eyes widened. It was a drawing of me. I was lying on the ground with my ear to the floor, just like I was 2 minutes ago. Underneath the floor was what looked like…hands? Many hands. They were all reaching up to me. What is this? What is-?

At the bottom of the paper the words 'He's watching' were written. A shiver went up my spine.

"W-Who is?" I asked no one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm back! Sorry it's been a while. I've been well, moving. So, yeah! :3 Thanks for reading.

Namine031898- that's not how it works ".. The only way I knew was because you followed my story. Unless you follow or favorite no one knows.

VanVen- as a rapper once said "started from the bottom now we're here." She won't be like that for much longer though. But she has to build her way up like everybody else. Oops spoilers! .

Thanks for the reviews guys they mean a lot :)

SPREAD THE VANITAS X XION LOVE! *waves banner*

I haven't brought in much of the pairing yet, but it'll come. Don't worry.

P.s- For those of you that don't know, Norty is Xeonorts nickname. Like the one people use to make fun of him. Oh! And Vanitas lied about breaking up with Tifa, if it wasn't obvious. I'm sorry I made her so mean . I know she's extremely OOC but I needed a mean girl! Forgive me! Well R and R and thanks for reading :) byes.

_RO-VAN


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own kingdom hearts…

Chapter 5- feelings

I'm not even sure how I managed to get back to sleep after all that but I did, and with many questions still lingering on my mind. Maybe I should tell the others, if I did I might get some answers, at the same time how can I know for sure that one of them isn't the dark one I keep getting warned about? What especially got me was the creepy drawing. Whose hands were those, and what did they want? And the sounds from underground, what were those all about? Maybe they were the hands in the drawing, or maybe the medicine is making me crazier. So much for trying to "fix me". But even with that thought, and all my doubt, it won't change the fact that there is a folded up piece of paper with a weird drawing in my possession. What am I supposed to do with it?

I felt the fatigue leave my body as the automated light flickered on in my dorm. My eyes blinked open and I rolled out of my cot lazily. I stood up, stretched, yawned, and fixed my cot. Just as I finished my door opened –as did all the others- and the other D-Class students began heading for the D-Class mess hall. I was going to follow them when I was stopped by Mr. Too cool to wear his tie right and was nudged back into my room. When I saw him my stomach felt funny and my cheeks heated up. Ugh, damn him.

"Good morning poppet." Vanitas said chewing on toast. He was carrying a tray with eggs, toast, two pieces of bacon, orange juice and a breakfast sandwich. I held my stomach, it wasn't until that moment I noticed how hungry I actually was. Wait, wait. What did he just call me?

"M-Morning." I muttered. The scent of bacon filled my nostrils as I tried to hold my breath. I attempted to leave my dorm again but he wouldn't step away from the doorway.

"Where are you going? Class doesn't start for 30 minutes, we got time." He walked forward causing me to back away and he plopped down on my cot. "Damn how do you sleep on this, this thing could make a line crooked." He noted trying to get comfortable. My stomach growled but I held it.

"I-I was just going to get breakfast." I pointed to the door shyly. He looked at me for a moment and shrugged.

"Whatever, anyway I have some news. You're getting promoted, no more dumpy room, yay." He said rather indifferently and sipped his juice.

"P-Promoted?" Promoted? What does that mean, I don't have a job do I? He rolled his eyes as if just talking to me was a huge waste of time. If he really felt that way he could just leave, I wouldn't mind I want breakfast.

"It means you're moving up a class. Three to be exact." He explained. I looked at my feet and pondered. Is that good thing? He sighed dramatically, put his tray to the side and stood up.

"Yes Idiot, it's a good thing." Seriously is there like a billboard with my thoughts written on them, how does everyone know what I'm thinking? I nodded. "You're an A-class now, and even better your new rooms across from mine, which is good in case," he leaned closer to me, so close I could bite him if I wanted. "I ever make any…midnight visits." He smirked. I turned away, an embarrassed blush on my face causing him to chuckle. He leaned back. "I was joking relax. Anyhow, yeah. Remember, this is a privilege, so be good poppet," he patted my head and chuckled again but darkly this time, "people are watching."

My eyes widened. Immediately the words "He's watching" flashed across my mind. He tilted his head.

"What's with you? You look like you've seen a demon." He flashed a lopsided smile and laughed again. What's with this guy? He's strange, but I kind of like it. In a…weird way. My stomach growled again. He heard it this time but ignored it.

"So while we're in class people will come in and clean up so…get whatever you have if you have anything and let's go." I nodded and went under the bed. I pulled on my hoodie and grabbed my backpack, making sure all my stuff was safely inside. The drawing was in the smaller pocket, safe and sound. I made sure of that before I went to bed. I stood up.

"Ready…huh?" I met Vanitas's slightly shocked face. "W-What?" I asked. Do I have something on my face? He stood up and dropped his backpack to the ground. He walked towards me causing me to back into the dull colored wall. When I couldn't get back any more he stopped and pointed at my hoodie.

"W-Where…where did you get that?" he grabbed my hood off of my head and I flinched.

"Well I-" I paused. I remember yesterday when they warned me about telling people where I got my stuff. "I found it." I lied. Vanitas stared into my eyes with disbelief, he knew I was lying. However, instead of confronting me about it, he let go of my hood and put his hands into his pockets.

"Okay." He said and turned back to my cot. He picked up his backpack and his tray and left my dorm. I stood still. What was that about? Why did he seem all…defensive? Vanitas came back into my dorm, his signature smirk on his face. "You coming Poppet?" I blushed and crossed my arms.

"D-Don't call me that." I replied, he only laughed and walked on, me following him this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanitas was weird, how many times have I thought that now? He had this sort of…pattern around me. First he would be all annoyed and looked as if he couldn't be bothered, then he would seem all flirtatious until I fumbled my words which he seemed to enjoy, he'd find something out about me or something he thinks is strange and would go quiet for a while then he would seem impatient again. He was very weird indeed. Finally lunch came around and I was able to sneak away from Vanitas making an excuse on how my stomach hurt and I needed to use the restroom. He told me that was more information than he needed to know and that I had 5 minutes. I went into the "usual place" hoping that they would be there and they were but, they didn't look happy to see me.

"Um…hello..." I muttered. Kairi walked over to me, Sora at her heels. She crossed her arms. What did I do?

"Is it true?" She asked me. What's true?

"You're hanging around Vanitas?" How'd she know? Maybe she saw us…wait…how did she know Vanitas?

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Xion." It was Sora to talk this time, "Look, my brother is a bad influence. I overheard him saying that you're only a pawn to him and that the principle sent him to watch you…they think you're dangerous Xion." Wait they're brothers? Of course they're brothers they look almost identical Xion! Wow, Vanitas is right I am slow…still gives him no right to keep pointing it out though.

Roxas spoke now, his arms were crossed, and he leaned against the tiled wall. "Why else would they send the principle's guard dog?" G…Guard dog? Threat? None of this made sense…well actually all of it made sense. But my girlish and complicated feelings for Vanitas kept me from truly believing them.

"B…But…" I couldn't think of anything, they were right.

"Vanitas can't be trusted. Simple." Riku stated rummaging through his navy blue backpack for something.

"Why not?" I asked. Kairi sighed.

"We were all brought to this school around the same time…however, Vanitas and Sora were the last ones to arrive. I was the first." She said.

"No one really talked to me the first couple days, everyone was scared of Vanitas he could be…overprotective." Sora said. Overprotective? That doesn't sound like Vanitas at all. But what do I know I've only known him for a sort time.

"Anyway, Sora and I share a class and we quickly became friends…eventually, I introduced him to the group." Kairi continued.

"Heh, Vanitas wasn't too happy about his baby brother running off with other people every day, especially because of some so called 'friends'." Riku said, Sora turned to him and pouted.

"Don't call me that...I'm only a 11 months younger!" Sora whined rather childishly.

"Yes but you act like 11 YEARS younger." Riku laughed.

"ANYWAY," Kairi continued. "Eventually we got Vanitas to hang out with us too…we were all friends. Then eventually…he just…changed. He went back to his usual asshole self. We haven't really talked to him since then."

"Sometimes I see him around…I mean he is my brother but…I just, it isn't the same." Sora said as he sighed. I was out of words. I still didn't want to believe it. Sure Vanitas could be obnoxious sometimes…ok A LOT of the time, but he seemed like he cared. Damn him. I felt so conflicted. These people here, they are the nicest people I've met at this place so far, I truly had no reason to doubt them anymore but…I couldn't help but want to believe otherwise. He...He's using me. I could feel my eyes beginning to water, and there was a slight pain in my chest. Damn it! Why the hell am I feeling like this?! I just met Vanitas so why should I even care!? I wanted to hide. I think Kairi noticed that because she hugged me.

I gasped at the sudden show of friendly affection. "It's okay. He uses people…that's just the way he is." She said comfortingly but I pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry but…I need to go…I'll see you later." I left the bathroom hiding my tears which were now rolling down my cheeks. When I was out in the hallway again Vanitas was leaning on a locker nearby waiting for me, his eyes met mine and he groaned annoyed.

"It's about damn time!" He walked up to me. "Do you know how long you were in there for? I told you 5 minutes idio-" I slapped him square across the face. Everyone in the hallway who had seen had stopped and were staring at us. Vanitas was knocked onto the ground, he was sitting up and holding his now stinging red cheek.

"Ow…what the hell?!" he exclaimed. I could only stare at him. Everything had gone numb. It was almost as if time itself had stopped. Everyone was now looking solely at me, waiting for my reply. I had mustered up all the "feelings" I had for him and in one instant shoved them deep down where they could never bother me again. I wiped my tears, readjusted my backpack and glared at him.

"Go Fuck yourself." On that note I walked off to my 6th period class. I knew I was going to see him again in that class but I didn't care. Nor did I care the bell hadn't even rung yet. I just walked away, with the last shred of dignity I could muster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heellloooo

Yes I'm back! Sorry for the long pause but a lot happened, move, birthdays, other stuff you don't care about! Anyway...here ya go!

Namine031898- o.o really? Oh! Speaking of creepy pasta! Check out "Twilight slender" it's really funny. And no it has nothing to do with twilight, its slender man and it isn't scary. It's more of a strange parody. And if you do check it out. Don't judge me because it was recommended to me as well .".

Yoshifan900- thanks for following and the favorites.

I'm really glad you guys like the story but truth be told…I'm making this up as I go…yes I know that's bad please don't shoot me. Anyway, if you guys ever get ideas please let me know. As usual thanks for the reads and reviews and see ya soon ;)

_RO-VAN


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own kingdom hearts…

Chapter –

I didn't look at Vanitas all period, I didn't utter a word to him when he showed me my new room, and I didn't hesitate slapping him again when he tried flirting with me. I slammed the door behind me and leaned on it, facing my new room. It was a nice room. Nice was actually an understatement. The bed had a royal blue comforter with black satin sheets and the most comfortable pillow I've ever laid my head on…well…I think it is. There were silver embroidered curtains that hung down from the frame of the king size bed, which were surprisingly soft. Beside the bed was a black Victorian bedside table and a matching vanity, there was a large T.V and a black laptop on the bedside table. The room color was black with bare silver trees painted over almost like a silver forest. The carpet was white and the private bathroom was just as luxurious. Even with all this I couldn't truly appreciate it. All I could focus on was how I was being used. I didn't know what was worse…the fact Vanitas was using me…or that I actually fell for it. I put my backpack down on the bed and unzipped it. I noticed a folded pile of clothes on my pillow along with a toothbrush.

"Huh…okay." I haven't worn anything but this old uniform since I got here. I picked it up and it was a pair of white silk shorts and a black short sleeved cotton shirt along with a clean pair of undergarments. I looked over at the door to the bathroom and walked over to it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

*8:17 p.m*

The warm water felt great and the pajamas felt so comfortable. I brushed my short black hair and sat on my new bed. Is this good? Sure I like the room but now Vanitas will have a closer watch on me. I sighed. Vanitas…just thinking about him makes me frustrated. There was suddenly a knock at my door. I walked over to it and turned the handle. I swear if it's that disgusting lecherous pig I will-

"Hey." He blushed. It was Roxas. No wait his wrist band was white and black not black and white.

"Roxas 2!" I recognized. He chuckled softly.

"Ventus." He corrected with a smile. I blushed embarrassedly.

"R-Right." I fidgeted. I heard a door slam open and both Ventus and I looked at the source. Across the hall Vanitas was staring right at us, his room door wide open. Something about his look threw me off. It was filled with so much…rage? No. Jealousy? No. Hatred. And it was aimed towards Ventus…not me.

"Hello Ventus." Vanitas uttered. Ventus looked serious, that was a surprise to me. I haven't known Ventus for long but he's always been either really happy or kind of sad.

"Xion. May I come in?" Ventus politely asked, not unlocking his eyes with Vanitas's. I nodded and Vanitas's gaze shifted to me however, this one felt…somehow softer. I didn't return it as I let Ventus in and closed the door behind him.

"So umn V…Ventus-"

"Ven." He smiled politely.

"R-Right…Ven…what are you doing here?" I asked. He sat on my bed.

"Well." He rubbed the back of his head and sat on my bed. "I heard about the…incident…in the hallway earlier. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He finished.

"Oh. Thanks V-Ven." Ven was a nice guy, really sweet too.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. Vanitas is a real pain. I suppose this means you'll stay away from him from now on?" Ventus asked. I wish, but it seems no matter how hard I try Vanitas will always be there watching me. That's what his job was wasn't it? Or maybe they really were wrong about him however, I would be stupid to still believe him wither they were lies or not.

"I hope. He walks me to my classes. It's easy to avoid him in there when I'm distracted by class work but-"

"I'll walk you then." He smiled brighter, I couldn't help but chuckle. His enthusiasm was…contagious in a sense.

"Hehe…okay." I agreed. I knew Vanitas wouldn't like it but, I couldn't care less about him. Ventus was just too…enjoyable? Yeah…enjoyable, hahaha.

"Great, I'll be by tomorrow. Okay? First thing in the morning I'll pick you up then we can go to breakfast okay?" He got up and went to the door.

"Okay." I smiled and nodded. I opened the door for him. Ventus gave me a wave and left but I didn't close the door. My eyes lingered on Vanitas's door. Curiosity stirred in me but I brushed it off. "I guess…I should tell him Ventus will walk me to my classes and to not greet me in the morning." I was making an excuse I know but, I couldn't help myself. Something made me want to see him again. Damn feelings. I walked to his door. I should turn back. I should ignore them, just turn back to your dorm Xion. I lifted my hand to knock but before I could the door opened. Vanitas stared at me and for a few seconds, awkward silence filled the air. "Uhhhh."

"What?" He glared.

"Umn. I wanted to let y-you know that…" I blushed nervously and looked down.

"Is Ventus still here?" He changed the subject suddenly and stared at my door.

"H-Huh? N-No but that's what I wanted to talk about Ventus will-"

"Good. Keep your stupid lower class friends away from this area. They don't belong here." Before I could interject he slammed the door. How dare he?! They aren't stupid! Well if he hates Ventus that much I'll just wait till he sees him pick me up tomorrow morning. I'd love to hear what he'd have to say then! I can't believe I actually wanted to see that basturd! I stormed back to my room and slammed my own door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Vans p.o.v)

*earlier*

Xion smacked me and ran off. Ow...my cheek hurts. I stood up and looked around, everyone was staring at me.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" I picked up my bag and walked off. What the hell was her problem? She only went to the bathroom, so what was with the fucking meltdown? Damn. I rubbed my cheek. I hate to admit it but, she hits pretty freaking hard…well…for a girl. I went to my locker and got my book out. "Idiot didn't even get her book for class…I doubt she can even find the class room without me." I mumbled to myself.

When I got to class the bitch wasn't even looking at me. I don't know why she's being like this, I'm the one that is going to walk her to her new room. Ugh. I hope my job is done soon, if she's gonna keep being all pissy I'm not gonna hesitate leaving her in the halls to fend for herself. During the lecture I attempted to take a nap. I couldn't help it I was bored. My head was buried in my folded arms when I decided to peek at her.

Through the uncovered space between my armpit and the desk I looked over at her. She was sitting there, her hand on her cheek just…staring at her desk in what seemed to be deep contemplation. I wonder what she's thinking about. She seemed so calm compared to earlier and I couldn't help but notice her slightly somber expression. Somewhere deep inside me, I unadmittedly felt…in a strange way…kind of weirdly sympathetic. I quickly shook off the annoying twinge of a feeling and closed my eyes.

When the bell sounded I woke groggily and stretched back in my seat. As the class emptied I saw Xion, she was standing by the doorway waiting for me but she still refused to turn my way. Fine. If she wants to be like that. I packed my backpack as slowly as I could and walked over to her.

"Ready?"

"…." I rolled my eyes at her unresponsiveness.

"Ugh. Fine…keep up." I decided since she kept being annoying so would I. I walked through the busy halls quickly so she couldn't keep up, I made all sorts of missteps and wrong turns and purposely got us lost. I made sure to get distracted wither it was by talking to some random person when they passed by or continually "forgetting" something in my locker or a previous class. Finally in what should've taken 15 minutes took us 45, we finally arrived at the A class dorms and Xion looked absolutely pissed. I chuckled quietly as we made it to her room.

"Here you are…dorm A 247." I opened the door for her. "The keys are typically on the night stand, if not then check the drawers, and I recommend you give me a spare in case you ever lock yourself out idiot…or you know…" I leaned in to her ear. "…You want me to keep you company." I whispered smoothly and sensually bit her ear. She quickly smacked me away and shut the door in my face. "Ow. Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I looked up and down the halls to make sure no one saw that and I went into my room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

*8:00 pm in the principal's office*

"What do you mean?! You Fucking Promised!" I slammed my hand on the brown wooden desk. Zemnas, simply shrugged and tightened his tie, I wanted to reach over and suffocate him with it.

"The Master says your little brother and his friends seem to be on the curious side lately, he believes if this continues we'll have to take action." He responded.

"Believe me, Sora is an idiot! He doesn't know anything okay?! And even if he did it's probably just some stupid rumor he heard in class or something." I reasoned.

"You better hope that's all it is, you risk too much to protect him. It would be a shame if he'd have to…'Disappear'." He calmly replied. I felt…I felt...AH! I just wanted to punch something I can't believe this, after all I'd done for them they'd consider going back on our deal. I knew if I remained there I would've thrown something. I walked down the now dark empty halls and I kicked a locker. I was seething rage…and then...my eyes started to burn.

"W...what?" I wiped my eyes and looked at my hands. Tears. I was crying. I was actually fucking crying. I cursed. I cursed myself. I cursed them. I cursed everyone and everything I could think of and made it back to my room with my head down. I couldn't take it if someone saw me cry. It was a sign of utter weakness, I AM NOT weak. But even still the tears kept pouring and my urge to lash out was growing. I tried to not think about it as I walked back to my room. I tried not to think about the master and his "minions". I tried to not think about Sora and the danger he was in because of me. I tried to not think about my mistakes and the fact I might deserve this, and I tried not to think about….Xion? I saw her at her door talking with Ventus. Damn it. Sora's friends. I bet they're the ones putting those ideas in his head, he shouldn't have to pay for their actions. I wiped my tears, jammed my hand into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I opened my door loudly to make sure they heard me.

I locked eyes with Ventus.

"Ventus."

That idiot. If Sora gets taken he's going to be the first one I punish. All of them. All of his friends. I'll pick them out one by one till they're begging for my forgiveness. I looked over at Xion. Why…why is she talking to him? I saw her invite him in and I felt a twinge of what felt like to me as jealousy.

"S-Stupid girl." I walked into my own room and slammed the door shut. I'll bring them all down…Starting with you Ventus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And I am back. Apologies for the long break, I've been uhh…binge watching Doctor Who..so uh yeah.

Catstylest- I like your idea, thanks. And thank you so much for the review you really made my day. I read your review a few times, it just made me laugh so much XD.

Namine031898- I thought the same thing about it, and you'll find out soon enough.

Guest- Aw, thank you. I'd wish you signed it so I could personally thank you but either way. :D

Thank you to Catstylest, Jesusfreak9224, ken08002, kcperidot, BlueNekuBun, and Raging storms for the follows and favorites. Once again thank you all for reading and reviewing and just…being so patient.

If you have any questions, wither it be about my next update or you were confused about the story or I forgot to reply to your review feel free to drop me a p.m. I always answer your questions as quickly as possible. Have and excellent Day

Actually…for that one person out there, you know who you are…just have a great day...having an excellent day would…probably be strange for you…maybe, maybe not, I don't know, up to you. Anyway…R and R and once again thank you all sooo much.

P.S- if I were my own reviewer I wouldn't have stopped banging down my door for info on the next chapter update date so…if you're angry I kind of took long…sorry. _RO-VAN


End file.
